The cabins known at present for carrying out treatments are used for instance for spray painting products or for carrying out other treatments on products in cases where such treatments are to be carried out in a manner as free of dust as possible, but also in cases where during those treatments dust and/or other substances are released, such as vapours or gases which may be harmful to one's health, which are preferably prevented from spreading in the spaces around the cabin. Such a cabin is used for instance as a spraying cabin in body painting shops.
For treatments to be carried out in the cabin in the desired manner, the cabin often comprises means for sucking from the cabin substances that may have formed during the treatments and are to be prevented from spreading. Means may be provided for purifying the air that is sucked from the cabin and contains the substances to be removed and for returning the purified air back into the cabin again. A drawback of the known cabins is that the apparatus required for sucking out air and optionally purifying it and feeding it back into the cabin, takes up a relatively large portion of the working space available. Furthermore, the way in which the air flow in the cabin is controlled is not always optimal in the known cabins.
There is a need, therefore, for a cabin in which the space available for treating products is as large as possible and in which that space is covered as fully as possible by the apparatus for sucking out air and supplying air which may or may not be fresh.